Highlights
by Artemisiea
Summary: Bella is vampire and she has a daunting past. Edward is a human who is fascinated by Bella. They fall for each other big time but Then Edward starts acting weirdly and Bella is afraid that what happened in her past will happen again.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in it. I just use the idea of the characters.**

**Summery: Bella is vampire and she has a daunting past. Edward is a human who is fascinated by Bella. They fall for each other big time but Then Edward starts acting weirdly and Bella is afraid that what happened in her past will happen again.**

**Note: One part where Bella cries, those are fake tears that Bella have made to make it look like she is human. **

I walk gracefully down the hall and I know that every boy in the school was watching me. I can feel it.

He's here today, in class after so many days sick. I watched him get better and play his computer through his window.

I am so happy I want to scream and hug him and kiss him on the cheek but he would think that repulsive and disgusting. He notices me. I'm not invisible to him. I can tell that his brain keeps tabs on me with himself knowing.

I walk into my class and sit down on the other side of the room from him.

There he is surrounded by his friends as they give him the low down on all that happened whiloe he was sick. I could hear everything they were saying.

"Jessica got a new boyfriend"

"I finally admitted that I like Angela

"Oh and John and Jules broke up"

"Bella has been more to her self" Not like I am always I mean how can I?

"yea she was not doing anything…"

"like she was morning or something"

What? I was not. They don't know anything. They know nothing about my life. Nothing. Wait he's getting people to spy on me? I wonder how much he has figured out about my life. Probably not much because no one knows where I live and my…past. All they know is that I go to school here and that I don't have a car or cell.

They also think that I have never had a boyfriend and know that I don't have on at the moment. I've had a boyfriend a while ago. A long, long time ago. My eyes watered with fake tears and I quickly wiped them. I didn't want to remember him. That's my past and I will not bring that into my future. That's one part of my past that I wish that no-one will find out BOUT.

"She looks like it though"

I looked up from where I was sitting. Is… are they still talking about me?

"Yeah, her eyes just watered."

Psycho boys, watching my every movement! This is so backwards I am supposed to do that! Not some dumb boys. I mean hello!

"Why don't you go comfort her, lover boy" Lauren says. "I'm sure she'd love that!"

"What?"

"I'm going over to ask her what's wrong" says Ben

I watch him get up and walk over to me. My eyes watered again. He walks so much like… no I mustn't think about it. One of my tears fell on the paper that is on my desk… a few more followed. After that I couldn't hold myself together any more and I jus started sobbing quietly and my shoulders began to shake.

Ben was still coming but he paused once I started sobbing, but only for a moment. When he finally reached my desk I was sobbing uncontrollably. He touched my shoulder and I pulled a way to fast. His hand still thought there was a shoulder there for a moment. He lowered his hand and said I n a soft voice, "Bella are you ok? You seem so sad."

I wanted to yell, No Dip! I am not sobbing uncontrollably here. Oh no I'm not I just sitting here SOBBING UNCONTOLLABLY!!! Did I NOT look UNHAPPY?

I tried to respond to him but all what came out was, " I'm…" I chocked back another sob, " ok" I said this with my shoulders shaking and my voice wavering.

" Bella you are not. You have been sulking for two weeks." Then why did you tell me I SEEMED sad but what did you mean that you can see that I'm sad.

" I…I thought…I was…You look… like…I remembered…I…" I stopped speaking. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't share my secrets. I couldn't. He wouldn't want me to. And… I can't. I tried to pull my self together for class, which was in, unbelievably, five more minuets and I have been here for ten. I hate late teachers. I stopped crying and sobbing. Ben wasn't doing much. He looked bewildered like he didn't know what to do. Which was understandable, he is only seventeen.

"You should go back to your friends. I'll be ok. Besides" I smiled at this, "you want to talk to Edward because he has been out for so long." I watched him have a distance look on his face. I can see very clearly that he wants to ketch-up with his friend that he has not been able to talk to or been near for the last few weeks. But he is torn with what Edward wants him to do and what he wants to do. "Go I'll be fine."

"You are not fine. Before I got here you were sobbing uncontrollably."

**Unonomus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've had to study for exams and still do but I'm bored from studying all the time. Thx to demented bunny for being my beta.**

**Declaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in it. I just use the idea of the characters.**

**Summery: Bella is vampire and she has a daunting past. Edward is a human who is fascinated by Bella. They fall for each other big time but Then Edward starts acting weirdly and Bella is afraid that what happened in her past will happen again.**

_ "you are not fine. Before I got here you were sobbing uncontrollably."_

"Go or I swear I will kick your but to California."

"Ok. I'm going to go now." He said that but he didn't leave.

Wait…why was he trying not to get a way. I can smell his anxiety but he doesn't leave."Come on Ben leave."

"Fine"

I watched Ben leave and I was finally able to take a real breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him talk to Edward.

"She wanted me to leave"

"Oh… well I'll go over there so she won't be unhappy"

What? He can't come over it'll make me even more unhappy. And the results will be preposterous, dastardly…and we still had four minuets until class starts. As Edward came forward I smelled his blood. I was so calm and disastrous.

When Edward sat down all I that I could do was not breath…which was very uncomfortable 'cause I couldn't smell what was happening. What everyone was feeling. I took one accidental breath and the sent filtrated my throught hurt. I couldn't do this it would drive me insane.

I gave out a strangled shriek and pushed back the chair I was sitting on and ran out of the room. I ran past the teacher who was going to go and teach the class I was running from. I ran out of the building and into the woods. When I was in the woods I finally let out a breath. His intoxicating blood just sitting there waiting for me too…don't let the beast part come out.

I crouch low listening and feeling for an animal. I felt two deer and a moose. I stood up in alarm… moose? Why is there a moose? I felt instinct come over like wildfire. I couldn't control it. I ran so fast it was blinding. When I finally reached the place where I wanted to be. I… Right next to the moose… albino moose. I crouched and jumped in perfect alignment with its head. I reached his throught and I sink my teeth into him.

His blood is so sweet. About as sweet as…no not again. I start sharking and hit the forest's velvety floor looking at the dead albino. I get up and start walking towards my house. I walk a few yards and break into tearless sobs. After a while I fall to my knees and look up to the sky and whisper his name to the sky. I fall to the ground and wish it never happened so long ago. Wish I was still there the time that I was happy. I scream his name. Wishing that he was still here. I hear the birds in the distance fly off from hearing my thunderous screams.

I sob the whole night and a little in to the morning. By the time I finished sobbing it was morning and I ran to my house cleverly hidden in the woods.

**I can only write this much I'm sorry for how short it is my mom will kill me if she knew I was doing this instead of studying.**

**Unonomus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I will right only a little because I have very little time.**

_ I sob the whole night and a little in to the morning. By the time I finished sobbing it was morning and I ran to my house cleverly hidden in the woods._

My house is what you could call elaborate. One the first floor I have a kitchen(that I never use), my living room, and my dinning room. One the second floor there is another living room and three bedrooms. On the third floor there are six bedrooms and two studies. All of those rooms are filled with beautiful artifacts I have collected over the years.

I head up to my room and look into the walk-in closet. I don't use half of the things in here because most of it is honestly from along time ago. I walk to the more modern part of the closet and get on a white dress that goes down to my knees. I look around for my white stilettos and shove them onto my feet.

I make my way to the kitchen and I look around for my spare backpack. Once I've found it I hurry to school hoping and knowing that I will get there before the first bell.

When I arrive I am submitted with evil glairs for the females because I am killing their jealousy meter.

I walk into school and go to my first class, math…with Edward. I groan inwardly. What a fool I made myself to be.

He probably thinks I'm weird leaving all of my stuff in that class and leaving right when he came over to sit next to me.

Fortunately I am placed on the other side of the room by the teacher who I proudly say persuaded quite efficiently. I can't sit next to him his blood sings to me. I can't… even after so long I still don't have control over it yet.

The teacher came in and started out lessons. For the rest of the day everything went fine until lunch.

At lunch I made my ways to the seat I usually sit knowing everyone will give me a wide birth.

Except three didn't, Edward, Taylor, and Erick, his constant companions. They all came over and sat down.

I just wanted them to leave

"umm… what are you doing here?"

"we thought you were lonely and came to visit" said Taylor while he was trying to get a good look down my shirt.

I cleared my throat. Edward came in and did some damage control, "Bella, we came because I wanted to know how you were doing. You ran off so quickly yesterday."

Tyler whispered to him, "dude she doesn't like you." He and Erick started laughing.

I started to grip my seat so I would not run off again but it was getting really painful to take a breath and look normal.

"You know Bella, just wanted to see how you are doing mimicked Tyler.

"yea Bells," said Erick

"you too stop, " Edward said, " why don't you just leave"

"but…"

" I said it isn't nice to pick on someone."

Tyler and his minion, Erick, got up and went to Lauren's table.

"sorry about that. I didn't know they would do that to you."

Eddie, boy, you do not know mean until you have lived a couple of years and have gotten something you love taken away from you. Tyler being mean wasn't the same as when I had to rum from Salem. That was mean.

I never want to go back to that. Ever.

"It's ok. Are you sure you don't want to leave with them." I know I sound like I don't want him to be there but I just worry about his health and my control.

"no I'm ok here," I looked in his deep green eyes and almost went to heaven but I am a vampire and can't. I finally looked at him after avoiding him for almost two years.

His beautiful eyes kept my gaze the longest but I pulled away and looked at his face it al fitting perfectly together, By the time I left that I started looking at his silky copper hair and wonderful this hair parted. Then I noticed a flaw in his face, not that I cared but… It was a small scar hidden so gently under his hair.

Once I saw it I automatically asked him , "how did you get that scar?"

His hand pushed his hair so it covered it and said, "how did I get what?"

That's the moment I fell into deep waters for him.

During the rest of lunch he and I just sat there not doing much but watching him eat. I'm pretty sure that he was looking at me to.

After lunch we had bio and the teacher sat us next to each other. I didn't know how I was going to survive school with him.

"Bella why did you leave class yesterday."

"I… I don't know. I need to do my work!" Before your smell drives me insane.

I continued to sit but he was driving me insane. I pushed my chair as far as I could go form him.

**Hey I can't write good romance novels so don't kill me if it is bad please.**

**Unonomus**


End file.
